


Sometimes, in the Rain

by Sookiestark



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: A brief glimpse of Jacob's life after the first movie





	Sometimes, in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it less than a thousand words but.. it didn't work out. Anyway, a small look at Jacob. I don't know if it is a canon divergence - it might be. I apologize if it is.

His mother always said he was a dreamer. He spent his life on the streets of Brooklyn with his head in his thoughts daydreaming. His father would tease him that he would die falling in a hole in the street because his head was in the clouds. His father said he would ruin his eyes reading so much, that it would make him odd or soft, or womanly.

Jacob knew he was not what his father had wanted in a boy. When his brothers, Frank and Peter, were playing in the street with other boys, he would be in the kitchen cooking pastries and bread with his Grandmother and his sister, Alina. 

He had always thought he would end up working in that canning factory alongside his father. Frank and Peter had. The idea of the canning factory sounded like torture. However, his father never asked him to leave school to work. Jacob stayed in school, hoping he would figure out what he wanted to do when he graduated. The April before he graduated, President Wilson declared war on Germany. He signed up a month before he graduated school. He left the day after graduation. 

He received word that Peter had died before the war was even over and he had cried silent, angry tears in the cold night somewhere in France for his brother. He had learned that Frank had died after the war when he was in Germany or Belgium. By then, he had seen so much death, so much pain, that he did not cry. However, when he got the Telegraph that his Grandmother had died from the flu, he had wept like a baby. 

Jacob had thought about coming home but the pay was good and he got to see a bit of the world. The truth was he could not face his father and see the look of disappointment that he was the son who survived. He did not want to think about the small kitchen in that apartment and how empty it would be without his grandmother. So, he resigned until the US Army told him he had to go home.

He had arrived home to his Mother, Alina, and her husband, with her baby in her arms. His mother had hugged him closely and said he had been gone too long. His father had not come because he had to work his shift. When his father had come home, he had shaken his hand and told him he was glad his son was home. 

Impulsively, Jacob had hugged his father tightly. His father hadn’t hugged him since he was small, pulled from him. Then he squeezed Jacob’s shoulder, “I can get you a job at the plant.”

Jacob remembered the crushing sense of defeat at the idea of working at the factory. However, he had gone and worked anyway, thinking that dreams were something that only children were allowed. The War had changed him, made him slightly deviated, slightly stretched.

Jacob had worked there for only a few months when the mysterious suitcase with silver eggshells wound up in his hand. Immediately, he had rented the storefront and the tiny apartment above it and began his dream, of owning his own bakery. 

He doesn’t know when he started baking the wild creatures that came in his head. He knows he dreams of them. In his dreams, he knows their names, the texture of their fur, the vibrant colors and the sense of awe. In daylight, he forgets as if sunlight makes them fade. 

His mother is trying to get him married. After all, she wants him to have children of his own, a house, a wife, happiness. Now, he is a good match, a man who owns a successful business. He has dates with women, pretty creatures who are sweet and very interested. But he finds himself uninterested. He wonders if his father was right, that books and baking have made him wrong somehow. He wonders if he should marry anyway and maybe love will come later.

Truth be told, his dreams are what he loves most and he would never admit it but he never thinks he will find a woman as good as his dreams. When he falls in his bed, he has the most wonderful dreams, though he cannot remember them. He wakes and lays in the early darkness of Brooklyn. In those first few minutes, while he is shedding sleep, he knows he has the best friends a man could have, odd friends, but still loyal and true. He knows that he has the heart of the loveliest woman he has ever seen. Every night, just before he wakes, she whispers against his lips, “I love you. “ 

He wishes he could remember her face when he wakes, heartbreakingly pink- petal softness, the smell of apple pie, cinnamon sweetness, and sad eyes. He kisses her and his heart is bursting at how fast it is beating. She is magical. She is gorgeous. She tells him that there is no one like him. He is special to her. 

 

Sometimes, when he wakes he thinks of the strangest words like Pukwudgie and Erumpent and No-mag. Once, he woke to police sirens and thought that Newt must have let the niffler free again. He had sat there in bed wondering where that thought came from and what did it mean. 

Sometimes, in the rain, he finds himself crying. He has heard some soldiers returning from the war have what they called shellshock and maybe he has this condition. Maybe, he is crazy. Still, Jacob loves the smell of the rain, even if it makes him long and ache for something he doesn’t really know and cry softly in the corner of his eyes, looking at the grey skies... 

Sometimes, he hears someone talking and he will hear the words, Jeannie. Jacob always looks around to see if he knows the woman. He never does. When he thinks about it, he has never known any woman named Jeannie. Jacob knows that is not the name of the mysterious dream woman. Only in his dreams, he remembers.


End file.
